Shipwrecked in Paradise
Alive It had been days since that fateful battle. The overturned ship sat on its side upon a gray mass in the water. Gaston had definitely seen better days, those two bastards had certainly done a number on it. The crew had tried to repair the ship to no avail. They used all the planks and nails they could gather but the boat just kept on taking water. None of them were skilled enough to patch the damage up. "I tell ya Chrome it's useless." A glum voice spoke to the ocean. "I mean I'm just trying to save nature and everyone's so against it. Why do they hate the world?" The boy stood from his sitting position and peered out across the open ocean, his gloom heightened by each island they passed. Another place he'd have to come back to. Now that the crew had reached Paradise there was a whole number of things Melodias wanted to do, but they'd have to wait. Getting Gaston repaired was his top priority. "Anyone see Sharp Wrock Island yet?" He shouted out, glancing back in an attempt to find his crew. The moving "island" they sat on, courtesy of Chrome, on quite large with most of the crew usually being pretty spread out. "Anyone see it!" Bubbles began to sprout from a nearby area at the water's surface, they soon escalated into a large number and a shadow ascended. With the water splashing, Aosame pushed his head out of the ocean, glancing at his Captain, "Not yet, Cap, there hasn't been much schools of fish in 'ere either." He commented, scratching the back of his head while his legs swum. They all had seen better days, but, the key in this ocean was sticking together and always trying. At least, that was what his kin always taught him, Aosame. If he could be honest, it wasn't that bad yet. Alva leaned backwards in his chair, his body groggy from the fight a few days ago. He didn’t remember anything, not too well anyways, but that was something he was used to. Still, it wasn’t something he liked. “Captain,” Alva called out, his voice weak and tired, “Me still don’t know what Sharp Wrock island even is, sir. Is it somewhere where we can patch up Gaston. Me worried that we won’t make it another ten minutes with all the holes in it, sir.” He gestured to the side of the ship, a large portion of it enveloped in what looked to be duck tape. "That was the best me could about it, captain!" "Thankfully we're not in the water yet Alva but yeah. I heard about the place once when I was coming down through Paradise. It's supposed to be one of the big ship material harvesting spots. That's about all I know though." Melodias called back to Alva. Aosame's left eyebrow arched up, "Oh? Tha' does sound like a convenient place," He beat his limbs, staying still in the ocean. "Do you have any plan if we run into trouble, Cap?" They truly were with their guard down in that position they found themselves. If the Marines caught up from Reverse Cape, things would worsen. "Some of us will get supplies while the others watch the ship. I'll leave a bird with the ship and if it gets dangerous he'll come warn us." Melodias replied. "If we have to fight there's nothing we can do about it. I think we handled ourselves pretty well against those Marines back there." He beamed as they approached the island. It was a massive hunk of trees and rock. The seas around it had masts and various pieces of ships protruding from below. Though the most majestic sight was what looked like the upper half of some massive metal ship protruding from the center of the island. It stood mostly upright, leaning against the large mountain of the island. As they came closer they could see the shores. Littered with metal and wood scraps. Shipwrecks sat even upon the shoreline. There seemed to be a makeshift dock sitting upon the waves. The 'island' they sat on rustled as it rose from the waves. Chrome's massive tendril deposited the pirates upon a hill overlooking the waters. "Thanks Chrome!" Melodias shouted as he waved to the tendril. "Chrome says the water is really deep on this side so he put us here." Melodias turned to address his crew taking a notepad from his pocket. "Alright we need a list of materials to fix this up. As well as who is guarding the ship and who is coming with me to get said materials." He ginned at the three. Raising one hand from below the water, Aosame grinned as well, "I believe I am the most fit for guarding our ship, Cap!" He spun his body and opened his arms wide, "The area is surrounded by the ocean!" He truly didn't have to explain it any further, did he? After all, something like that was obvious enough, for his captain had even dared question who could do it. This time, Aosame rose just a finger, "I'll send some fish through the island's rivers, sahahahaha!" Anything happening in that ocean could just be relayed by the fish. Alva gulped, remembering the marine battle that ensued not too long ago. Well, he remembered that he couldn’t really remember what happened, or at least not completely—something which worried him constantly. Melodias had told him that he was amazing, and that they had some new “trump card” if they ever needed it. For some reason, he felt that Melodias meant him, which meant that his best chances of making sure whatever happened didn’t happen again… “Me will join ye in guarding the ship!” Alva announced. “Trust in me, captain. Won’t nothing happen to this ship.” Asclepius floated in the air beside them. It seemed that it had already been decided who would be staying with the ship. Besides, one of his strengths could be said that he could cover large distances fairly quickly. “Ano… I can help with picking stuff up.” He might not know what everything is that they need, or where they could find it, but he could probably help… Probably. Category:Role-Plays Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:DamonDraco